


The Apparition Returns

by lolanbq



Series: 3 Things [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Three Things to Get You Killed" (please read that first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur didn't see Merlin again after that night concluding his execution and their first anniversary. Not once. Arthur assumed that it had been a hallucination or a very realistic dream but none other could compare to it. It had been real which meant Merlin, his servant was not dead his, love was not dead. A year after the encounter Arthur wasn't sure if it was real or a figment of a years later he never thought about it unless he was having a really bad day and needed to remember his lover's final smile. If all the dreams were fake Arthur could not of been more pleased because that one night, real or fake, helped him mourn and forgive his father just as Merlin had begged before he died. There were times Arthur would reach for the man who was no longer there in his sleep some, nights he would still cry, but seeing his warlock peacefully happy that night soothed any sores he had. His bond with his father only strengthened, oddly enough, and the father mourned with his son once he realized that there was no enchantment done. Though his opinion of magic never changed, even to the day he died.

oOo

It was a week after King Uther's death and everyone was still in mourning. Gwen took care of Arthur during this week as he sat in the silence he hadn't endured since the death of his lover two years before.

"Arthur," Gwen said as she came in with his breakfast, "you need to get up okay? Please Arthur I know this is hard for you, but you need to get up." Arthur sat up in his bed facing away from Gwen.

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is difficult but we will get through this together just like always." She offered him a comforting smile as she turned away and left to let him get ready at his own pace. Gwen returned to the table and set the food out, she didn't leave the room because if she did she knew Arthur would go back to sleep and she also knew he wasn't going to get dressed, but rather stay in his sleeping clothes; she had long since gotten over improperness of the situation.

Just as Gwen expected Arthur lumbered over to the table and slumped into one of the empty chairs. Gwen sat quietly in another waiting for Arthur to start eating or at this point cry.

"They are both gone." Was all he said in the silence that spread between them almost separating them from the rest of the palace. Gwen knew who he was talking about. It had been hard for Arthur to loose Merlin but once he followed his former lover's wish and forgave his father the father son bond had been stronger than any metal forged. So to lose him as well had been devastating almost like losing Merlin all over again.

Arthur couldn't sit still so he jumped out if his chair and stared out the window at the court yard below and the mourners in black. Gwen stood as well though more gracefully and placed herself slightly behind him settling a hand on his arm.

"Arthur I know it's hard but you do have a kingdom to look after." She spoke softly almost as if she would scare him and he would run away.

"I've been thinking about that." Arthur said thoughtfully. "Gwen if I am to take the throne I would like to do so with you."

The servant in question was taken aback at the offer she knew that he had never and would never love anyone other than Merlin in addition Arthur knew how much Gwen loved Lancelot.

"Arthur what is the meaning of this? You are offering me a servant the crown and asking for my hand in marriage when I know you do not love me and that my heart belongs to another." Arthur turned to meet her questioning gaze.

"I know it sounds mad but I feel that you would will make an excellent queen." Gwen shook her head as she tried to sort out what was going through Arthur's mind.

"Why Arthur? Why are you offering this to me?" Arthur's face fell as his depression penetrated his heart again. Gwen couldn't stand to see him this way she gathered him in a hug whispering sweet comforts in his ear in hopes to protect him from his troubles.

"Because I cannot do this without you. Nothing would change you would just be queen." Gwen knew that Arthur meant her relationship with Lancelot.

"I need to speak with Lancelot first but the answer will most likely be yes."

They stood in the morning sunlight holding each other in the way two friends would.

oOo

Sir Leon knocked at Arthur's door after Gwen had left with his once again uneaten breakfast.

"Sire," he said coming in to see Arthur once again by the window, "there is a sorcerer down stairs in the throne room who wishes to speak with you." The new king nodded and left the room followed by Leon.

Arthur had down everything in his power to make magic legal and accepted in Camelot using everything Merlin had taught him to make informed laws and proper restrictions. The legalization of magic had gone well though he needed someone with experience to regulate it at this point it was Gaius but the physician was that a physician as well as on the older side.

Arthur entered the throne to see an old man standing in the middle of the room with a walking stick and a satchel.

"Can I help you sir I have been informed that you have something you wish to discuss with me." Arthur started the conversation as he sat on his throne.

"Yes I was passing through when I noticed that you did not have a court magician. I am here to fix that." Arthur eyed the man he had long hair and an even longer white beard.

"Sir don't you think you are to old to take on this position."

"Oh I am not as old as one might think. Bring Gaius and he will vouch for me. Shall we not go together to the physician it has been many a year since I have seen him."

Arthur did not feel like arguing in his mood so he agreed to walk with the old man to the court physician's quarters.

When they got to Gaius's chambers the physician was hunched over a table working on a new draught for whomever it was intended for.

"Gaius," Arthur said as they enter the room," this man says you will vouch for him so he can obtain the court magician position will you?" When Gaius looked up from his table and saw the old man he smiled, walked over to him and embraced him.

"Yes sire I will vouch for this man's ability and I say it is wonderful to see you again."

"Gaius I would wish for you to prepare some tests for him so I know you always talk of wizard's duels may I see one."

"Sire I would not want to oppose this man he is infinitely more powerful than me."

"Very well. Please follow me sir to your temporary quarters I will wish to see some display of your ability."

"Of course sire. I would expect nothing less." They left the physician's chambers and left Gaius smiling larger than he had in a while.

oOo

"Sire if I may how are you knowledgeable of magic? I see that your country is still young in its experimenting of it." The old man watched closely for the king's response. They had gotten to the room he would be staying in, it was in the guest wing a fair distance from the king.

"Someone very close to me taught me enough and that is as far as we will go into that." Arthur snapped at the stranger.

"Of course sire." The man said as he set his satchel in the cabinet.

"You know," Arthur said as the old sorcerer turned to face him, but Arthur turned away to his signature spot of staring out the window, "I do not believe I got your name." The old man chuckled.

"Indeed you did not. I have two names," the old man said and then was quiet for a moment, "the Druids call me Emrys, but you call me Merlin." The voice had completely changed and sounded years younger, it was the familiar voice of his former lover, the man he thought was dead.


	2. The Reality of a Ghost

Arthur slowly turned from the window and stared at the man he thought was dead. He didn't know what to say as he gazed upon his lover's goofy grin

"Merlin?" Arthur managed to choke out, he tried to say more but couldn't get anymore out as he gazed at the familiar grin he hadn't seen in two years since that night. Since he had died.

Already Arthur could see that they were following their regular path as Merlin was stammering for words for an apology when all Arthur really wanted was him.  
Before Merlin could find the words though Arthur rushed forward bringing their lips together for the first time in two years. When the finally separated both of them were close to tears Merlin had a few betraying him.

"Arthur," Merlin started as his fingers traced the familiar face two years older, "I'm so sorry love please forgive me. I didn't want to leave so long but I knew the best thing was to wait. I just hope you forgave your father please tell me you did." Arthur laughed that that of all things is what Merlin asked about first out of everything.

"Yes I did," Arthur chuckled again bringing their faces close together, "he even mourned your death." Merlin looked at Arthur like he had lost his mind.

"What? The death of a servant?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"No," Arthur said as he brought their lips together again and let his fingers trail down to Merlin's waist pulling him close, "for the the death of the man I loved. It turned out not even in death could I part with you."

Merlin brought his fingers up to his prince's face feeling the familiar angles and texture. He shifted them so they ran through the blond mane he loved so much and just breathed in the scent of Arthur the one he promised never to forget.

"Merlin, promise me this will never happen again." Arthur murmured as he held his lover, "You have no idea how I felt."

"You are right I don't," Merlin whispered back as he looked hard at his king, "at least I knew you were alive."

"Just promise me something," Arthur said as he brought their faces apart, and once again using Merlin's words for his own deeds.

"Anything, Arthur." Merlin stated as he gripped him harder, if that was even possible.

"Just that the next time you die make sure I am there to hold your hand." Arthur gazed into Merlin's crystal blue eyes memorizing them as he hadn't been able to in such a long time. Merlin nodded and held onto Arthur for dear life knowing that no one would ever pull them apart again.

"Does this mean I get the job?" Merlin asked into Arthur's neck. Arthur chuckled sending the vibrations comfortingly through Merlin.

"You will be getting more than that job, Merlin, don't you worry." Arthur gently pulled Merlin to the bed; and for the first time in two years they shared a bed.


	3. The Wraith Solidifies

Gwen had had a long talk with Lancelot the night before and they had agreed that it was best for Camelot if Gwen marry Arthur and ascend the throne. Gwen was heart broken that she would never be able to be public with her affection for the man she loved, but Lancelot was proud of her for being able to do what needed to be done and he knew that she would be the best Queen Camelot would ever have, though how could he not say that? So now Gwen was traveling through the halls with breakfast to Arthur's chambers to tell him her decision and to make preparations for the future of the marriage and Camelot.

"Arthur it's time to wake up." Gwen said as she entered his room unannounced, "Please don't make me turn you out of bed again." She set his breakfast on the table and moved to open the curtains. Pulling the heavy fabric back the bright sun light penetrated the room, Gwen squinted and raised her hand blocked the light from her eyes.

"Alright, Arthur, if you are not sitting up when I turn around you are going to get a bucket of water on your head!" Gwen said as she gazed out onto the courtyard. She turned around to see if her threat had worked to get the king out of bed.

She stood stock still as she stared at the empty bed. The empty bed. Gwen's first thought was that her threat worked too well and that Arthur had rolled out of bed and was now hiding on the floor where she couldn't see him.

"Arthur? Are you hiding from me?" She stepped towards the bed, "You do know I was kidding about the water bucket, Arthur?" Gwen was now close enough to the bed to see that it had not been used the night before; the sheets were exactly as she had left them the day before.

Once she realized this she ran to the only man she trusted with this information. Gaius.

On the other side of the castle the missing king and the no longer dead warlock were much calmer than the frazzled soon to be queen. Yes, Merlin and Arthur had not messed with Arthur's sheets, but they had certainly messed up Merlin's the night the king had been "missing".

The couple had made up for the time they had lost by expressing their love to the other either physically or verbally, it was usually physically followed by the other's verbal response. Their activity had kept them up until early in the morning so they had agreed to sleep in later rather than have Arthur race off to his room, just as Merlin had to do almost three years ago.

They laid in Merlin's bed entangled with each other and neither bothering to undo the human knots, their heads were close together, Marlin's resting on Arthur's shoulder. Their arms were around each other and their fingers were entwined, while their legs were scissored with the others.

Merlin had woken first, just as he always had when they slept together; it had been because he needed to get back to Gaius' chambers and to his room, but no longer there had also been another reason he tried to wake up before his lover, he always enjoyed memorizing his king's features as he slept, and today was no exception.

He looked lovingly upon his king's sleeping face, his fingers itched to trace the lines they hadn't wandered for a long time, but he retrained himself so he wouldn't wake Arthur up. Unfortunately his hands betrayed him as they ran their way through his blond hair and softly over his tan face. After a few minutes he pulled his hands away and settled back into the warmth of Arthur's body.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled sleepily, "why did you stop? It felt nice." He cracked an eye open as he reached for Merlin's still hands. The warlock blushed slightly at being caught and asked to continue; Arthur chuckled feeling his blush deepen as he brought Merlin's hand back to his face. It had been so long that he had woken up alone that to feel the touch of familiar skin to skin, he never wanted Merlin to stop.

Once Merlin's hands were no longer passive, but were working their way through Arthur's hair. The blonde sighed and hummed tunelessly, sending the vibrations directly to Merlin's diaphragm, as he traced patterns of dragons and other mythical creatures onto his lover's bare back.

"Arthur," Merlin said as arched into the designs being drawn on his back, "where does everyone think you are?"

"Gaius!" Gwen called as she entered the physician's chambers, "Gaius! Arthur is missing!" She slowed as she entered the room and saw him standing at his workbench, "He didn't sleep in his bed last night and it's not like him to run away."

"Where was he last seen?" Gaius asked as he continued to concoct his remedies.

"That's the thing none of the guards have seen him since yesterday, they had all assumed that he was off with a girl to help distract him from his father's death, but we both know he would never do that." Gwen said the last part softly as she mourned Merlin in her heart for a moment, "Gaius we need to find him before he hurts himself, or worse. Everyone he held so close to his heart is now gone I fear for him."

"Gwen," Gaius started as he escaped from behind all his potions, normal and otherwise, "do you really count us so far from his heart? You of all people know how dear we are to him."

"I know," Gwen said as she sat on one of the few free stools, now that Merlin was not around sitting space in the Court Physician's Chambers were hard to come by, "but you haven't seen him this week. We may be here with him to help him heal, but we were never, and may never, be as close to him as he was with Merlin, or even his father in the past two years. I worry about him, especially when he is alone while mourning like he is now. I need to find him!"

Gwen jumped from her seat as she paced thinking of where he would be.

"Gwen have you tried the new warlock?" Gaius asked as he retreated behind his books, "He may be able to help with his magic he could track Arthur." A smile broke across Gwen's face as she thanked Gaius for his help and left to met the new employee of the king.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused as he shifted back to look into Merlin's face, the warlock's fingers trailed out of his king's hair and onto his shoulders so he could still be kept close.

"Well, at this of the morning you would have been woken up by a servant with your breakfast," Merlin said as he ran his thumbs over Arthur's collar bones, "but you aren't there you are here. So where do they think you are," Arthur's eyes got wide as he now thought about it, "and how long before they think to get the new warlock to track you down."

As soon as Merlin finished his question and Arthur realized the ramifications of staying with his not dead lover into the morning Gwen had entered without knocking, which is so unlike her, but she was nervous for Arthur's well being.

"Excuse me, sir, but we need you help-" Gwen stopped her sentence as she stared at the men in the bed. She had heard through the other servants of an old man who had come in search of the offered job, but neither of the men were old. One was Merlin, which she knew was not possible since he had been burned, and the other was Arthur, which was a relief because now she knew where he was, but in bed with a man who looked like Merlin was no comfort to her. Seeing her close friend in a bed with a dead-ringer of his former lover was too much for poor Gwen and did what any overly confused person would do, she fainted.

"I suppose this answers our question of how long it will take for someone to get you to find me." Arthur said as he stared at Gwen's collapsed figure on the floor, "I'm honestly impressed at the punctuality." Arthur added thoughtfully sending both of the men into fits of laughter.

"Come on, sire," Merlin called as he climbed out of their bed reaching for clothing that had been heedlessly tossed around the night before, "Let's get her onto the bed and explain when she wakes up."

"Merlin," Arthur whined as he followed his lover's actions, "I would think by now you would have come up with a better pet name than 'sire'. Honestly, you idiot, you have had two years!"

Once they were mostly clothed they both helped the unconscious Gwen into their bed, while they continued to flirt, or as they would call it bickering.

"You say I need to come up with a better name?" Merlin complained as he pulled the covers over Gwen's legs, "You are still calling me 'Idiot'! I think you need to choose a new name for me." Arthur laughed as he walked around the bed to Merlin tugging on his hand leading him to the chairs in front of the fire place. Merlin neatly folded himself onto Arthur's lap and that is where they would stay until Gwen woke.

When Gwen woke she did not stir, at first she was not sure how she ended up in bed, but soon the memories flooded back to her of Arthur and the dead ringer. She kept quiet so she would hear what the two of them were saying.

"Arthur," The man, who looked like Merlin and now Gwen could add sound like him as well, softly said, "what are we going to tell Gwen?"

It was hard for her to hear him, but his voice was soft with affection as he said Arthur's name.

"Well, I assume we will tell her the truth, Love," Arthur responded his voice was filled with such sentiment as he spoke common words, "that you performed a spell the day you were meant to be executed and fled Camelot until you could return. Where were you by the way?"

"I went back to Ealdor," The man said, "I moved back in with my mother." He chuckled, it was quiet for a little longer.

"Really," Arthur started, and if Gwen was honest, a little breathless, "of all the places I could have checked. I sent some of the knights there to inform you mother of your execution. According to them she was heart broken, she fell to the ground sobbing for you."

"I know I was there," The man said as his voice broke slight as he relived the scene in his head, "I saw you there counseling her as she wept into your tunic."

A slight intake could be heard from Arthur as Merlin, as Gwen was now more inclined to refer to him with the former servant's name, called him out on what he was unable to say.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered as he let tears fall tail down his cheeks, "that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Living without you and telling Hunith almost killed me. Gwen stayed with me nonstop so I wouldn't hurt myself, or forget to eat." Arthur tried to chuckle, but it crossed a sob and came out strangled.

"Arthur, love," Merlin whispered with such emotion it could have melted Uther's heart, "I am so sorry for this. I knew the plan would hurt you more than anyone, but I also knew that if I didn't save myself and you ever found out I could have. You would have killed me yourself."

There was sniffling crossed with strained laughter as the mood lightened from Merlin's joke. Gwen shifted her head to see the two of them; Arthur lounged on the chair with Merlin curled up in his lap. They looked so happy with each other and the affection being passed from glances or touches made Gwen's heart break in want of Lancelot, who was not that far away from here. the scene before her reminded her of what she had seen three years ago in Arthur's room, they way they looked at each other like no one else was there with them.

Knowing she would not be missed Gwen quietly slipped out of the room and left the two men to be together. She figured they deserved it after all this time.


	4. Eidolon No More

"Merlin, we are going to need to tell the knights you are back." Arthur said as he sat in the window pondering their next moves carefully. Merlin was still lying on the bed dozing after their late night together.

"I know we will eventually, but I don't think we should tell them yet." Merlin sat up from the bed and made his was over to the window draping himself over Arthur, "I fear that they will feel betrayed and I want to have my head on my shoulders when I explain it to them." The sorcerer tightened his arms around his king's shoulders while nuzzling into his neck.

"They will be more upset that you are here, living in the castle underneath their noses, and you haven't told them." Arthur said pensively as he placed a kiss on his lover's head, "And you cannot tell me you have not been planning out what you are going to say to them for the past two years."

"I suppose I have," Merlin said as he released Arthur and sat across from him in the window seat, "I am just afraid." Arthur smiled and reached out holding Merlin's hand.

"Come on," Arthur said brightly as he tugged lightly on Merlin's arm, "let's go talk to them. I can call a last minute meeting and everyone will be there! You can even meet the new knight's who have joined the ranks." Arthur was on the other side of the room pulling on a tunic, leaving Merlin on the window seat staring after him as though he were the one with magic.

"You are not serious. Right now? Are you?" Merlin asked standing in front of Arthur as the brunette attempted to stop the king from his determined preparations for the day, "Arthur, I can't tell them now! In no way, shape, or form am I mentally prepared to face them about my fake death. I almost didn't reveal myself to you-"

Merlin cut himself off. The last thing Arthur needed to know was that Merlin would have kept his existence a secret. The warlock visibly cringed as his partner processed his unspoken words.

"What do you mean you 'almost didn't reveal yourself' to me?" Arthur stood still as he watched his lover wither and fidget under his gaze, "Merlin, why wouldn't you have told me you were alive?"

"I was afraid," Merlin said avoiding the weight of his king's attention, "more afraid than I am to tell the knights. I was closer to you than anyone else and you had every right to be furious with me. You could have acted on that anger and never spoken to me again and would have hurt me more than not being with you."

Merlin kept his eyes downcast as he waited for Arthur's reaction.

"So, I see how little you really trust me." Arthur said as found the rest of his clothes and left the room.

Later that day, whether Merlin liked it or not, Arthur had called a meeting with his knights, he was giving Merlin no choice in the matter after finding out that there was a possibility he still would not of known Merlin was alive and firmly believed that the knight's needed to be enlightened as well. Arthur stood in front of his seat of the round table as he waited for his knights to take their seats. All of them noticed that there was one seat left open next to Arthur.

"I have gathered you all here to introduce the new member to our court you may have seen him yesterday, but I promise you he looks much different today." Arthur looked over his shoulder to a figure in the corner, "I would like to introduce you all to the new Court Sorcerer."

There was a collective gasp as a dark haired figure entered the room from behind the king. The knights were quiet as the man took his seat next to Arthur at the table. The silence continued as no one said anything.

"How." Was the only word spoken after a suffocating silence that seemed to last an eternity.

"There was a spell found at the last minute, that created a double of my form. The other me was a puppet-"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." The words cut Merlin's sentence just as a sword could cut through him for impersonation. The sorcerer wished he would yell, the raw emotion expressed through so few words was heart breaking.

Merlin looked at his hands rather than the hurt in the eyes of those around him.

"I had no choice.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come back? Who helped you?"

Merlin was quiet for a long time before answering the question.

"DAMN IT, MERLIN! ANSWER ME!" Gwaine's voice was filled with volume, but no anger only the repressed depression that had been taken out on too much of ale over the two years, "Two years, Merlin, you were dead for two years," his voice caught, "and now you have just come back?"

"I couldn't tell you then, guards I didn't know would have heard and I couldn't risk Uther, rest his soul, doubt my death." Merlin answered with a strain whisper. He stood and met each of their eyes as he spoke, "I am so sorry for the pain I have caused to all of you. I wish it hadn't needed to happen, but in the short time I had I made the choice I felt I had to for the best out come. It was either, that I run and have you think I'm dead or to have actually have died. I wish I could have come back, but I did not think it wise."

Gwaine looked to Arthur, "What say you, Arthur? You two were closer than any of us, though I thought myself trusted friend."

Arthur met his eye, "I understood the situation he was in and accept that, even though the years were dark."

Gwaine nodded as he stood and left the room to process what had been revealed in the meeting.

"Meeting dismissed." Arthur said quietly as the men looked after their friend.

Merlin had left the disastrous meeting for refuge in the garden, instead of retreating to the room he, once again, shared with Arthur. The warlock rested his head against the bark of the tree, gazing up through the branches at the light, and contemplating Gwaine's reaction. He really had expected worse, though it seemed that it was that knight who had taken it the hardest, Merlin also knew it was just Gwaine who had been voicing what everyone else had been thinking, but too in shock to say. He regretted everything, the running, hiding, and the being dead part, but he knew that there was nothing else he could have done; he just hoped the other knights would see that as well.

As Merlin thought everything over he heard foot steps approach him, he quickly closed his eyes and deepened his breath so the passer would think him sleeping, but this trekker was no one ordinary.

"Merlin, of all the times we have slept together I know when you are faking it." Arthur said as he sat next to his warlock at the roots of the tree. The were quiet for a long time, sitting next to each other not touching unless it were an accident.

"I forgive you by the way." Arthur said the silence spanned into down right uncomfortable. Merlin looked at him eyes wide with hope, Arthur didn't look back, "I forgive you for everything. The death, hiding," he paused, "and the almost not telling me bit."

Merlin gave a smile as he watched Arthur's hard features think over what was coming out of his mouth after it had already escaped; almost as if he was hearing it the same time Merlin was.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin whispered as he continued to stare at his face.

"Watching Gwaine in the meeting made me realize what you were talking about, when you said I could have taken my anger and acted on it," Arthur shifted his gaze to his clasped hands, "I realized I could have easily done the same thing. Felt betrayal and held that against you for the rest of my life; and really ended up like my father."

Arthur shifted a little where he sat almost as though he were in discomfort.

"I just know that I don't want to live without you," at this statement Arthur met Merlin's eye.

Arthur stood up pulling Merlin up with him and they looked at each other, just stared at the other like they hadn't been able to in years. Merlin cupped his lover's face as he ran his thumb over his cheek textured with stubble.

"Having everyone know I am alive and being able to be here with you now is amazing. Unfortunately, I was waiting for your father to die so I could come back to you," Merlin pulled Arthur close as he held the blond, "I wish things had been different."

Arthur pulled away and just looked at Merlin, the man he hadn't seen in two years and only got so spend stolen time with the year before. Not anymore, he was never going to have to hide the fact that he loved Merlin more than anyone, despite the fact he was a man, warlock, and was a servant. Arthur would refuse to hide his affection anymore, no more late night time together only to have Merlin run off the next morning, they were going to spend every night and every morning together for the rest of their lives.

"Merlin," Arthur said quietly as he held his lover at arms length, "we have known each other for years and, even before you told me you loved me, we have never really had a normal master-servant relationship. You had always been there for me, in danger and in distress, and when I thought you were dead I never thought of anyone else, no man or woman would have compared to you," Arthur slid onto one knee as he held Merlin's hands, "Merlin, Emrys by the Druids, will you marry and be my king."

Merlin stood in shock as he took Arthur's words in. Tears formed in Merlin's eyes as realization claimed is mind.

"Arthur, you are asking me to marry you." Was all Merlin was able to manage out.

"Yes, Merlin, I am." Arthur said chuckling, but Merlin could see that his eyes were misting over as well.

"And to help you rule Camelot, you do know that." He was just too in denial to accept the thought that Arthur stilled wanted him after the mess they had just gone through.

"Merlin," Arthur stood brushing away the tears escaping his lover's eyes with his thumb, "I am asking you to rule Camelot with me, marry me, and never leave me again."

To prove his point Arthur kissed his brunette on the lips and lat his lips rest there, just to have the feel of Merlin so close to him.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, the said blond could feel the words formed by his love, "I will marry you and I promise to never leave you again."

Arthur gave a smile he hadn't in two years and his heart felt felt lighter than it had in what felt like ages.

"I love you, Merlin." Was all Arthur was able to get out before Merlin's arms encircled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering a third part, the aftermath of all this. If you want it, please let me know


End file.
